Pizza y wurst
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: Feliciano es un joven italiano dueño de una pizzería, un día queda cautivado por una de sus clientes, ¿ella también comenzara a sentir algo por él?, ¿acaso lo que hay entre estos dos sea capaz de hacer surgir combinaciones extrañas? Un amor, un italiano, una alemana, pizza y más, pasen y lean. ItaliaxNyo!Alemania
1. Capítulo 1

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Feliciano es el menor de la familia Vargas, castaño con un rulo sobresaliendo del lado izquierdo de su cabeza y ojos dorados que rara vez abre, tiene una hermana mayor llamada Chiara, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes también con un rulo igual al de su hermano solo que del lado derecho pero más conocida por su temperamento que por su apariencia, un mal temperamento que te hacía sentir miedo; el joven italiano precisamente por eso en esos momentos se encontraba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a su pizzería. A pesar de ser dueño del local, como era un negocio familiar que les había heredado su abuelo a él y a su hermana al decidir que debía jubilarse, su hermana mayor era quien llevaba las riendas del lugar, tenía el puesto de gerente y siempre estaba atenta a todo lo que acontecía ahí, era la encargada cuando su hermano no estaba para vigilar que todo marchara bien, incluso tenía el mando aunque él estuviera cerca; no se quejaba, después de todo eran familia y bien sabía que la familia entre ella se apoya.

Visualizó el local y aumentó la velocidad aún más, si no se apuraba a entrar por la puerta de atrás su sorella lo vería y lo mataría, bueno, quizás no lo mataría solo le reñiría por llegar tarde a su propio negocio y lo obligaría a quedarse hasta tarde acomodando las mesas o limpiando la cocina, lo sabía porque no era la primera vez, ni la segunda, que le sucedía lo mismo. Ya al estar a escasos metros del lugar redujo la velocidad y se dirigió con cuidado a la parte posterior del local, no quería ser visto por nadie y por suerte estaba despejada esa zona, entró silenciosamente y fue a cambiarse de ropa, cuando terminó de colocarse su uniforme fue a la cocina y nada más abriendo un poco la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el área de descanso uno de sus empleados, delató su llegada.

-Oh-dijo un chico de ojos verdes alegre corriendo para abrazarlo-¡Qué bueno que llegas Feli!-exclamó contento el castaño.

-Ciao Antonio-dijo a pesar de que no podía respirar a causa del abrazo que le daba el otro.

-¿Dónde estás estúpido fratello?-se escuchó un grito.

Ambos castaños al escucharlo se sorprendieron, el italiano puso una expresión de miedo y el otro solo sonrió, se abrió la puerta de la cocina revelando así la figura de una mujer que los dos chicos conocían muy bien.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llegar tarde, tonto?-se acercó a ellos y deshizo el abrazo para llevarse consigo a su hermano menor, se lo llevaba a rastras hasta que Antonio, que no entendía nada de la situación, habló.

-¿Ocurre algo Chiara?-preguntó confundido.

-¿Acaso no lo notas bastardo?-le espetó molesta-ha llegado tarde y nos ha dejado todo el trabajo difícil.

-Ah-pronunció entendiendo el ojiverde-, eso no importa ya que tuvimos el lugar para nosotros solos, ¿no crees?-dijo sonriente sin malas intenciones pero la chica se sonrojo a más no poder.

-¡No digas esas cosas que mi tonto fratello lo podría malinterpretar!-gritó enfurecida.

El ojiverde soltó una carcajada, Antonio y Chiara eran novios desde hace dos años, se habían conocido cuando ambos cursaban el instituto, él era popular porque junto a sus amigos eran conocidos como el "Bad Touch Trio" conformado por él, su amigo Francis y su amigo Gilbert, también por siempre tener una sonrisa adornando su rostro y además por tocar la guitarra maravillosamente, se volvieron amigos y con el paso del tiempo su amistad cambió a algo más, el chico de origen español gracias a su habilidad con la guitarra se le declaró a la italiana con una canción y ésta a su manera, con sonrojos e insultos, aceptó ser su novia volviendo sumamente feliz al castaño; por lo visto el chico amaba mucho a la europea o sino no se explicaban como es que podía soportar la actitud de ella, lo que no sabían las personas era que eso es lo que le gustaba más de su pareja.

-Ve~-musitó el italiano ignorando la discusión de novios miró el reloj y al ver qué hora era dio un salto del susto-¡Ya casi es hora sorella!

-Ya lo sé estúpido-contestó Chiara mientras se marchaba a la entrada delantera pero se detuvo antes de salir de la cocina y se giró hacia su familiar-, no creas que te salvaste de ésta, en la noche te quedaras a limpiar la cocina.

Se fue de ahí dejando solos a los dos chicos, el español le sonrió al más bajo y comenzó a preparar las cosas para antes de que llegaran clientes, Feliciano, un poco resignado, empezó a preparar la masa de las pizzas, solo esperaba que fuera un buen día.

. . .

Después de hora y media de haber abierto la pizzería comenzaron a llegar personas y por ende el local se llenó rápidamente, no era para sorprenderse ya que lo que hacían de comer era delicioso y por eso su negocio era muy conocido por todos los que vivían cerca. Iba a ser un día muy largo, de eso se dio cuenta el italiano al ver que en menos de cinco minutos ya tenían ocho órdenes, Antonio y Feliciano hacían las pizzas lo más rápido posible.

-Una de pepperoni y es a domicilio-dijo Chiara mientras dejaba un pedazo de papel con la dirección del pedido anotada.

-Vaya que estamos hasta el tope hoy-reía Antonio para alegrar el ambiente.

-Sí-dijo Feliciano sonriendo.

Saco una pizza del horno y la coloco sobre un cartón, rápidamente el italiano lo doblo hasta que tomo forma de caja, cuando tuvo lista la pizza coloco el ticket de compra arriba de la caja y escribió en él la dirección del pedido.

Puso la pizza junto a otras ya en sus cajas en una mesa que tenía cerca y llamo a uno de los repartidores.

-¡Kiku, aquí están los pedidos listos!-decía el italiano sonriendo.

Entro un chico pelinegro de ojos cafés y agarró las pizzas para poder llevárselas.

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, Feliciano-kun-dijo haciendo una reverencia a la vez que se marchaba a entregar los pedidos a su destino.

Cerró tras el la puerta dejando solos a los dos europeos.

-Vaya que se toma las cosas enserio-comento divertido el de ojos verdes.

El otro castaño asintió con una sonrisa, el japonés se tomaba el trabajo enserio, siempre intentaba entregar las pizzas antes de 30 minutos o sino serian gratis, el pelinegro solía decir que si no las entregaba a tiempo perdería su honor, aun recordaba la ocasión en la que no pudo entregarla antes de tiempo y se disculpó con el cliente para después sacar, de quien sabe dónde, una katana y querer apuñalarse con ella, el cliente asustado le imploro que se detuviera y tomara el dinero dejando muy confundido al pobre cliente después de haber presenciado aquello. Desde ese entonces los clientes le habían inventado un lema al japonés: "Si no llega a tiempo la orden, Kiku reestablecerá su honor con su katana"

No pudo evitar reír al recordar cuando Chiara se enteró de eso y por esa misma razón siempre revisaba que el ojicafé no trajera consigo el arma, y por cuestiones de seguridad al otro repartidor, Vash, un rubio de ojos verdes de nacionalidad suiza, también lo revisaban ya que a veces traía con él diversas armas, en ocasiones se preguntaba porque no mejor lo habían contratado como guardia de seguridad porque además también era bueno en técnicas de defensa propia, aunque no habían sufrido ningún asalto allí, uno nunca sabe.

Terminó de preparar varias pizzas y tenía que entregarlas a Chiara para que se los sirviera a los clientes que querían comer ahí mismo, se asomó a la ventanilla y coloco ahí dos pizzas junto a una orden de pan de ajo; miró a todos lados buscando a su hermana, la vio a lo lejos atendiendo a unos clientes.

-¡Sorella, ya está la orden!-gritó Feliciano.

-¡Entrégala tú, estoy ocupada!-le espetó molesta la italiana.

El otro solo soltó un pequeño ve~ en respuesta y salió de la cocina para entregar la comida a las mesas correspondientes, tomo cada bandeja con las ordenes una en cada mano, primero fue a la mesa 2 y después a la mesa 8, cuando acabo de darle a los clientes sus pedidos se dirigió a la cocina pero la ojiverde lo detuvo tomándolo del delantal.

-Tú atiende en la caja registradora, yo me estoy encargando de las mesas-ordenó la mayor de los hermanos.

-Pero sorella…

-Calma Feli-dijo asomándose el español desde la cocina-yo me encargo de la cocina.

Resignado se fue a la caja registradora, comenzó a atender a varias personas, tomaba ordenes, recibía los pagos de las personas y hablaba animado con las chicas que iban a la caja; llegó un momento en el que el lugar comenzó a vaciarse dejando casi la mitad de las mesas desocupadas, ahora podrían relajarse un poco.

-Parece que el día no fuera a acabar ¿cierto?-comenzó la conversación el español asomándose por la ventanilla de la cocina.

El otro castaño asintió con la cabeza, empezaron a hablar para entretenerse un rato ya que no habían llegado clientes, platicaban animadamente hasta que se escuchó el tintineo de la campanilla que estaba en la puerta indicando que alguien había entrado.

-Ve~-dijo el menor volteando hacia la puerta-Bienveni…

No terminó de hablar porque al abrir por unos momentos sus ojos se sorprendió al ver aquella persona, era una chica alta, de eso se dio cuenta de inmediato, tenía un lindo cabello rubio pero corto como el de un hombre, piel pálida y unos ojos azules que lo cautivaron, se parecían al hielo lo que daba la impresión de ser inexpresivos, tenían un aire de misterio y seriedad algo que sorprendió al chico, quien no se había dado cuenta del sonrojo que ahora tenían sus mejillas.

La rubia miraba todo el local como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera ahí, veía el lugar un poco confundida, después de haber visto el lugar como dos veces dirigió sus vista hacia el chico, cuando los orbes azules se encontraron con los orbes dorados, el castaño se sobresaltó, el italiano vio como esa mujer se dirigía hacia él con paso firme, se puso nervioso pero aun así no apartó su vista de la chica. La ojiazul se detuvo enfrente de la caja registradora.

-Guten tag-dijo la rubia formalmente.

El de habla italiana que había estado absorto en sus pensamientos sobre aquella chica al escuchar su voz se sorprendió un poco.

-Ciao bella-contestó alegre como de costumbre-¿Qué deseas ordenar?

La muchacha arqueó una ceja al verlo actuar con ella con tanta familiaridad, no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-El dos por uno y una orden de papas-dijo ella extendiéndole el dinero con el que iba a pagar.

El mediterráneo cogió el dinero con la mano y lo depositó en la caja registradora para posteriormente darle el ticket y el cambio.

Con cada movimiento que hacía, su rulo se agitaba, en el aire, la de ojos azules veía interesada ese rizo que sobresalía de su cabeza hasta que notó que el chico le estaba extendiendo el ticket con su dinero, lo agarró rápidamente y lo guardó en su pantalón.

-Si gustas esperar sentada-decía sonriendo el europeo señalándole una mesa vacía junto a la ventana.

La blonda asintió y cuando apenas se iba a dirigir a aquella mesa llegó Chiara.

-No puede ser-dijo con cansancio-una patata gigante.

-¿Eh?-pronunció la más alta.

Feliciano veía preocupado la escena, solo esperaba que su hermana no hiciera una escena o algo parecido para no espantar a los clientes o hacer enojar a la otra.

-¿Qué hace aquí una patata?-preguntó molesta la italiana mirándola sin disimulo.

La de orbes azules comenzó a entender a qué iba todo esto pero decidió no decir nada para no darle importancia, se dedicó a ver atenta a la castaña.

-Ve~, sorella-intervino el italiano-no la trates así.

El chico solo recibió una mirada asesina por parte de la mayor, la italiana suspiró fastidiada y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Che palle, atiéndela rápido para que se largue-decía la ojiverde yéndose de ahí.

La rubia y el chico del rulo se quedaron en el incómodo silencio que se hizo después de que la chica se hubiera ido, la ojiazul lo miró sin expresión alguna.

-Me iré a sentar-dijo señalando la mesa a la que se iba a dirigir momentos antes.

El muchacho rápidamente reaccionó.

-Perdona a mi sorella, ella no es así todo el tiempo, bueno tal vez sí pero…-comenzó a hablar rápidamente haciendo que muy apenas la rubia entendiera lo que decía-solo perdónala-dijo en voz baja con tono derrotado.

-No te preocupes-atinó a responder la mujer, la verdad no sabía que otra cosa poder decirle a ese extraño chico.

Debido a que no tenía nada más que decir se fue a la mesa junto a la ventana, el castaño veía como se fue aquella intrigante fémina, quería poder hablar con ella un poco más, se sentía atraído, sus ojos le habían cautivado de inmediato, era la primera vez que la veía ya que si hubiera venido antes lo recordaría seguramente, una chica como esa no hubiera pasado por desapercibida por el europeo; de pronto tuvo una idea y se dirigió a la cocina por algo.

La mujer de cabellos dorados miraba por la ventana a las personas que pasaban, tenía que esperar un rato por su orden, suspiró un poco cansada, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer personas como las de aquél local, desde la gerente "amigable" hasta ese chico con rulo. Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba relajarse, lo que creía imposible debido a que regresando a casa tenía trabajo que hacer, estaría ocupada todo ese día y aun así su hermano mayor, consiente de eso, la había mandado a comprar la cena en ese lugar, aun recordaba como su consanguíneo le había dicho explícitamente que quería que comprara un par de pizzas de allí porque eran ricas y las hacia un buen amigo suyo y un adorable chico que le dijo le agradaría de seguro. Aunque en realidad no le molestaba tener que comer aquellas pizzas, normalmente su pariente las compraba los fines de semana cuando ella tenía demasiado trabajo como para no poder hacerse cargo de la cena, que era a menudo, debía admitir que estaban deliciosas por lo que no le molestaba ir por unas, se le hacía ridículo haberlas pedido a domicilio cuando su casa no estaba demasiado lejos, aunque pedirlas a domicilio le hubiera ahorrado el estar ahí para continuar con su trabajo restante en casa necesitaba distraerse un poco por el momento. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la sien, permaneció así unos segundos hasta que abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida al sentir que colocaban algo sobre su mesa, pudo ver al chico que la había atendido anteriormente dándole una copa de vino, lo miró extrañada, el joven italiano entendió su confusión por lo que se apresuró a hablar.

-Quería pedirle perdón por el comportamiento de mi sorella-dijo sonriendo nervioso.

La blonda miró por unos segundos la copa con vino, dudaba si tomar o no la bebida debido que el trato que le dio la castaña en verdad no le importaba, tenía que lidiar con personas con un humor parecido todo el tiempo en su trabajo por lo que ya se podía decir que estaba acostumbrada, sintió que tenía toda la atención del italiano sobre cada uno de sus movimientos por lo que sintiéndose un poco obligada tomó la copa con una de sus manos.

-No importa-contestó viendo la copa de vino como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

El chico se alegró al escuchar aquello.

-¡Qué bien!-comentó sonriendo aliviado-Soy Feliciano, ¿y tú?-preguntó animado.

-Monika-contestó la otra.

-Lindo nombre, quizás te hayas dado cuenta de que mi sorella y yo somos italianos, ¿de dónde eres?-preguntó sinceramente interesado.

-De Alemania-respondió y después le dio un sorbo a la bebida.

-Oh-pronunció sorprendido-, no te había visto aquí antes, ¿es la primera vez que vienes?

-Ja-asintió la europea-normalmente mi bruder es quien viene a comprar aquí pero me mando a mí esta vez.

-¿Bruder?-preguntó sin entender el castaño.

-Mi hermano-suspiró cansada-, quizás lo conozcas dice que un amigo suyo trabaja aquí.

El italiano intentaba recordar si había alguien parecido a ella pero no obtuvo resultado haciéndolo, no había nadie con los mismos ojos azules ni con sus mismas facciones o color de cabello ni con su tono de piel.

-No creo conocerlo-puso expresión triste pero al instante la cambio por una sonrisa-pero me alegra poder conocerte a ti.

El peli marrón lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que a la germana además de desconcertarla le dio la sensación de que el chico tomaba confianza rápidamente con los desconocidos, apenas iba a responder a su comentario cuando sonó la campanilla desde la ventanilla que unía con la cocina.

-¡El dos por uno y papas para la chica con la que está Feli!-gritaba alegre el español con la orden en sus manos sin darse cuenta de que podría estar arruinándole el momento al menor de los italianos, claro que si es que lo había.

El joven con rulo un poco desilusionado porque la chica ya se iría miraba al ojiverde con un puchero, en serio quería seguir charlando con ella un poquito más, la centroeuropea se iba a levantar para ir por su pedido pero el italiano fue más rápido que ella; el de habla italiana cogió las pizzas y las papas que había ordenado anteriormente la mujer y agregó a su orden una bolsa con pan de ajo y se las llevó a su mesa.

-Cortesía de la casa-le sonrió amablemente a la rubia.

La de orbes azules parpadeó varias veces y tomó su pedido para ya irse no sin antes despedirse del europeo.

-Auf Wiedersehen.

-Espero verte pronto bella~-exclamó contento el chico.

-G-gracias-salió rápidamente del local la blonda, lo dijo agradeciendo por el pan gratis y en parte por el cumplido que le había hecho el muchacho, cumplido el cual había hecho Feliciano sin percatarse del efecto que obtuvo en ella: un lindo sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

Se le acercó el español por la espalda al menor.

-¿Qué tanto miras Feli?-le preguntó el de orbes verdes al encontrarlo con expresión soñadora mirando la puerta.

-Vuelve a la cocina bastardo-le ordenó Chiara a su pareja empujándolo hacia el interior de la cocina dejando solo así a su hermano.

Feliciano sonrió bobalicón, no le importaba si ahora en la noche tenía que quedarse a limpiar la cocina, el tiempo se le iría volando pensando en esa linda rubia, de repente había tenido la idea de agregar platillos al menú, platillos italianos con un toque alemán, sería una combinación interesante al parecer.

**Hola, si se preguntan cómo surgió este fic es porque un viernes por la noche comiendo pizza mi hermana me pregunto: ¿te imaginas si Feliciano hiciera una pizza con wurst?, y después de platicar que pasaría si eso ocurriera nació este fic.**

**La idea principal del fic (además del romance) es que durante la historia Feliciano intentara hacer varias recetas combinando lo italiano con lo alemán y se las mostrara a Monika, también como se irán conociendo ellos.**

**También tengo pensado incluir unos extras que tratarían sobre los que trabajan en la pizzería, por ejemplo en la sección de los repartidores pondría cuando Kiku saca su katana frente a los clientes como se mencionó en el capítulo, pero ustedes deciden si incluyo los extras o no, en todo caso de que quieran que los incluya los subiría cad capítulos, así que si los quieren me avisan ;D**

**Si les gusto, tienen una sugerencia o lo que sea háganmelo saber con un review.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí y se fue rumbo a la cocina, colocó todas las bolsas de las compras sobre la mesa que tenía ahí cerca, comenzó a sacar algunas cosas como verduras, queso y pan, solo las que usaría inmediatamente. Sacó de las repisas un paquete de pasta y la dejó junto a los ingredientes que ocuparía, tomó una olla y la llenó con agua para después ponerla a hervir pero al colocarla sobre el fuego movió unos sartenes que cayeron al piso estrepitosamente llamando la atención del otro habitante presente en la casa.

-¿Pasa algo?-se asomó por la puerta de la cocina Rómulo Vargas un poco preocupado por todo el ruido provocado por su nieto.

-N-nada nonno-se apresuró a recoger los sartenes Feliciano nervioso.

El hombre mayor entró a la habitación y empezó a ver que tanto hacía su nieto, inspeccionó la olla con agua y luego las bolsas de compras.

-Vaya, tal parece que mi pequeño nipotino hará algo especial hoy-comentó sonriendo el mayor sacando unas papas de una bolsa de plástico con alimentos.

El menor se le acercó y le quitó una papa de las manos.

-No, solo intento hacer cosas nuevas-dijo pelando la patata con un tono nervioso.

El más alto lo miró atento y luego esbozó una sonrisa pícara y se le acercó.

-¿Quién lo diría?-dijo confundiendo al otro-¿y se puede saber porque?

El más joven dejó la patata sobre la mesa y luego fue a revisar como estaba el agua sobre el fuego.

-Pues un día en la pizzería me di cuenta de que deberíamos de agregar más cosas en el menú-decía mientras lavaba unos tomates-, así que dije ¿Por qué no probar con cosas diferentes? Como algo alemán, por ejemplo.

-¿Alemán?-preguntó interesado.

-Sí-asintió a la vez que cortaba con un cuchillo los tomates-, la vez pasada fue una chica alemana a la pizzería y…

-¿Así que la chica que te interesa es alemana, eh?-dijo divertido el más alto dándole un ligero codazo al menor.

Feliciano no quería decirle sobre Monika por la reacción de Chiara al verla pero al parecer se lo termino contando por accidente a su abuelo, lo bueno era que al parecer se lo tomo bien a diferencia de su hermana.

-Sí-susurró el chico.

-Ya entiendo-dijo consiguiendo toda la atención del otro-, intentas demostrarle que te interesa atraves de su cultura.

El joven lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Pero aun así recuerda que tienes el encanto italiano de la familia-bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría intentarlo de todas formas-sonreía dejando los pedazos de tomate en un tazón.

Rómulo al verlo tan decidido opto por ayudarlo un poco con su objetivo.

-Tengo un amigo que siempre cocina con estos ingredientes, aparte es alemán-comentó casual sosteniendo una patata de nuevo con la mano para ponerle énfasis-, si quieres puedo pedirle unos consejos para ti.

El rostro del menor irradiaba alegría.

-Ve~, ¿en serio?-exclamó emocionado ante la idea.

-Por supuesto, todo sea por mi adorable nieto-decía sonriente a la vez que le ponía una mano en un hombro para acercarse a él y dejo la papa donde estaba para pellizcarle una mejilla con la otra mano.

-Nonno-dijo entre risas Feliciano.

-¡Ya llegué!-avisaba un grito femenino desde la entrada de la casa, un grito que identificaron ambos hombres provenir de Chiara.

-Más vale que tu hermana no se entere, ya sabes cómo es de especial respecto a los alemanes-le susurraba en el oído al menor.

-¿Qué hay para comer tonto fratello?-pregunto Chiara entrando a la cocina.

La ojiverde al entrar se encontró con su abuelo susurrándole al oído algo a su hermano, algo demasiado sospechoso para su gusto, frunciendo el ceño se acercó a los varones de la casa y se detuvo frente a ellos.

-¿Puedo saber que hacen?-afilo la mirada la mujer dirigiéndosela a su hermano para obligarlo a hablar.

El joven italiano dudó por un momento si contarle o no a su sorella sobre su idea de agregar cosas en el menú pero lo descartó de inmediato ya que su hermana seguro que ahora si lo mataba por siquiera pensar en poner cosas alemanas en el menú, sudo frío al percatarse de que la insistente mirada de su hermana no se apartaba de él en ni un solo momento, ni siquiera parpadeaba, era como si quisiera leerle la mente, ya entrando en pánico iba a decirle todo, tarde o temprano se enteraría de su gran idea, conocía su posible reacción sobre eso pero estaba seguro que presenciarlo sería aterrador. Abrió la boca para empezar a hablar pero su abuelo lo impidió.

-Feli hará comida alemana el día de hoy, ¿acaso no es genial?-sonreía a la chica y le guiño el ojo disimuladamente al menor de sus nietos.

Feliciano notó la tensión en el cuerpo de su hermana, la italiana tenía el ceño fruncido con un tic en la ceja derecha y su boca formaba una mueca de completo desagrado.

-¡Ni creas que yo comeré de eso!-gritó molesta apuntando a su hermano desaprobatoriamente.

Miraron como se marchó la fémina hecha una furia.

-Algo me dice que hoy cenara con Antonio-comentó divertido el más alto.

-Ve~-respondió el menor.

El chico podía jurar saber que Chiara comería en casa del español un poco de paella hecha por el ojiverde.

La castaña cogió sus llaves y un abrigo para luego salir por la puerta y la azotó tras de sí anunciando su ida.

Quedaron en silencio ambos italianos después de escuchar el estruendo que hizo la puerta al cerrarse.

-Quizás regresando se encuentre mejor, ¿no crees?-rio su abuelo intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Tal vez nonno-respondió un poco desganado el menor.

Estaba un poco desesperanzado, si esta fue la reacción de su sorella solo por saber que cocinaría un poco de comida alemana no quería saber cómo se pondría si supiera que tenía pensado incluir platillos italianos combinados con lo alemán.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-le pregunto sonriendo Rómulo.

-Sí-aceptó emocionado ante la idea de que su abuelo lo ayudara a cocinar algo nuevo, seguramente harían una buena comida juntos.

* * *

Tres días después de eso, días en los que Feliciano se la ha estado pasando experimentando con la comida para hacer variantes de unas cuantas recetas, en la pizzería estaban hasta el límite, el lugar estaba lleno, no había ni una mesa libre, Kiku y Vash iban y venían en sus motocicletas, hasta los meseros: Arthur, Chiara y Lily se movían de mesa en mesa para atender rápido a los clientes, sin mencionar que Antonio y él no dejaban de moverse en la cocina. Estaban ajetreados.

-Pizza con doble queso para la mesa cuatro-dijo Chiara dejando un papel y luego se fue.

-Pizza rellena para la mesa tres-decía un chico rubio de ojos verdes y grandes cejas llamado Arthur también dejando un papel y se marchó.

-Dos pizzas de tres carnes y un tiramisú para la mesa siete-llego una linda rubia de cabello corto con un listón decorando el lado derecho de su cabello y ojos verdes.

Feliciano se acercó a tomar las órdenes.

-Ciao Lily-la saludó alegre.

-Hola-contestó la chica, se veía muy joven para su edad.

Lily había sido contratada una semana antes por Chiara, Lily era la hermana menor de Vash, el rubio la había recomendado para una vacante que tenían en el local, les había contado que ella quería trabajar para ayudarlo con los gastos de la casa y como quería poder vigilarla el mayor tiempo posible y que trabajara cerca de él, Chiara había contratado a la chica, cuyo lugar de nacimiento fue Liechtenstein, sin dudarlo en ningún momento pero como la política lo indicaba la tendría que poner una semana a prueba para ver si soportaría lo agitado que era el empleo.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Sí-el italiano contestó mientras hacía las pizzas que pedían en los papelitos-, una rellena Antonio.

El de rulo le extendía el pedido a su amigo, quien se lo quito y fue por una pizza rellena que ya tenía lista, la coloco sobre un cartón que fue doblando y formo una caja donde guardo la pizza y la dejo en la ventanilla.

-¡La orden de la mesa tres esta lista!-avisaba al español tocando la campanilla con la mano.

Se acercó el chico rubio y la llevó a la respectiva mesa. Paso una hora y media y el lugar seguía lleno, era una noche muy movida, los únicos que ya habían terminado su turno fueron el japonés y el suizo debido a que tenían cierto horario para entregar y después de la hora establecida ya no aceptaban pedidos a domicilio. Kiku ya se había ido a su casa después de despedirse y Vash se quedaría a esperar a su hermana hasta que ella terminara su turno, para lo cual faltaba una hora debido a que le toco trabajar hasta que cerrara el local, ya que le sobraba tiempo y para agilizar un poco las cosas, ayudo al frente haciéndole de mesero, algo que disminuyo un poco el trabajo, debido a que el suizo rápidamente atendía a las personas, era como si tuviera más experiencia atendiendo a los clientes que repartiendo a domicilio.

-¡El grandioso yo ha llegado, kesesesese~!-llegó armando un alboroto un albino de ojos rojos de procedencia alemana.

-¡Francis-niichan viene para dar amour!-decía tras el peliblanco un francés de cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros y ojos azules con una ligera barba.

Esos dos hombres eran amigos de Antonio, juntos son conocidos como "Bad Touch Trio", como en el instituto, el de cabellos blancos se llama Gilbert y las personas lo recuerdan más por su gran ego el denominarse como "awesome" así mismo y por armar escándalos adonde sea que vaya junto a su inseparable pollito Gilbird; el rubio, como ya lo leyeron anteriormente, se llama Francis, un mujeriego aclamado por las mujeres, lo tachaba de pervertido todo el mundo pero el francés se excusa diciendo que simplemente es encargado de repartir su amour a las personas que crea que lo necesiten.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a una mesa que estaba desocupada cerca de la caja registradora donde aquellos momentos estaba atendiendo Feliciano puesto que Chiara se encontraba ocupada tomando las ordenes a los clientes en las mesas.

-¿Cuándo tienes pensado salir Antonio?, mi awesome persona se comienza a aburrir-gritaba desde su asiento el ojirubí llamando a su amigo español.

-Deja de gritar idiota-lo calló Chiara molesta-, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos a saludar a nuestro Antonio-se excusó el rubio.

-Así es-secundó el albino-, se linda y tráenos el menú mientras-se burló.

La italiana que traía una cartilla en la mano golpeo con eso al alemán en la cara y se dio la vuelta para ir con los clientes.

-Más vale que ordenen algo o muevan sus traseros para que se puedan sentar los verdaderos clientes-agregó marchándose.

El francés suspiró.

-Sí que es una chica especial la que tiene nuestro amigo por novia-bromeaba el galo.

-No pudo elegir chica con mejor actitud, kesesesese~

-Hola chicos-se asomó por la ventanilla el español.

-Mon ami, ¿vienes con nosotros a tomar unas copas saliendo de trabajar?-le preguntó el rubio.

-Lo siento chicos,-se disculpó el castaño apenado-, tenía planeado llevar a Chiara a mi casa para cenar y después ver una película.

Sus amigos se sonrieron disimuladamente mirando al ibérico.

-Sí tenías planes para esta noche nos hubieras dicho, kesesesese~-rio el de orbes rojos.

-¿Eh?-pronunció sin entender el ojiverde a lo que se refería su amigo.

-Alguien recibirá amour esta noche, honhonhon-comentó el chico con barba.

Antonio ladeó la cabeza aun sin entender lo que querían decirle en realidad sus camaradas.

-Por cierto- dijo el español llamando la atención de los otros dos-, Gilbert, tu hermana vino un día aquí.

-¿Hermana?-preguntó confundido Feliciano que había estado ahí todo el tiempo mientras conversaba el Bad Touch Trío.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas Feli?-espetó sorprendido su cuñado-, la chica rubia con la que platicaste el otro día.

El mediterráneo volteo hacia el germano.

-¿En serio es tu hermana, Gilbert?-cuestionó bastante sorprendido al saber de quien hablaba.

-¿Con que ya la conociste, eh?- sonrió orgulloso poniéndose una mano en la barbilla-, pues sí, ¿te sorprende saber que ella sea hermanita de mi awesome persona?

"En cierto modo, sí" pensó el de habla italiana. ¿Quién no se sorprendería al enterarse de eso? Monika parecía una persona seria, responsable y trabajadora mientras que su hermano Gilbert era infantil, ególatra y para nada centrado, vaya sorpresa que se llevan las personas al enterarse de quien era el mayor entre los dos.

-Digamos que sí-respondió el chico con rulo.

-Ella es afortunada por tenerme de hermano- rio fuerte el ojirubí.

-El día que Monika vino, Feli se la paso platicando alegre con ella- comentó el otro castaño.

El hermano de Chiara lo veía nervioso, no quería que Gilbert se enterara porque seguro no aceptaba que alguien estuviera tras su hermana, el albino era agradable para unos cuantos pero suponiendo que era el hermano mayor de Monika quizás sería sobreprotector con ella en esos temas; ningún hermano mayor quiere que cualquier hombre corteje a sus hermanas pequeñas.

-A-Antonio-suplicó el menor para que callara pero el español no captó el mensaje.

-¿Qué?-parpadeó varias veces el de orbes verdes-¡hasta le regalo pan con ajo cuando se tuvo que ir!-sonrió al final.

El italiano sintió desaparecer sus esperanzas poco a poco de tener una oportunidad con la alemana, suspiró resignado pero no duro tanto tiempo deprimido ya que sintió que alguien puso una mano en su cabeza alborotando sus cabellos, se percató de que era el albino que se había levantado de su asiento.

-¿Así que te interesa Monika?-preguntó malicioso el peliblanco apartando su mano del cabello del italiano.

-Nuestro pequeño Feliciano interesado en Monika, ¿Quién lo diría?-decía el galo haciendo poses dramáticas.

Comenzaron a bromear sobre el asunto y duraron así como cinco minutos hasta que el peliblanco decidió ponerse serio sobre el tema.

-Bueno-el ojirubí paro de reír-, poniéndonos serios, ¿te gusta mi hermanita?- veía fijamente al italiano, pareciera que quería aparentar ser serio pero parecía más bien tomárselo con humor.

El castaño meditó un momento su respuesta y después de pensarlo bien habló.

-No es lo que creen, es cierto que ella es bastante bonita y una persona muy agradable- decía agitando las manos nervioso sin darse cuenta que con cada palabra que pronunciaba se ensanchaban las sonrisas del trío de amigos que lo escuchaban atentamente-, además de que fue muy amable al no enojarse con mi sorella a pesar de que la trató mal… es una buena chica-sonrió al decir al decir lo último.

El grupo de amigos lo veían satisfechos por su respuesta, el albino se aclaró la garganta y le pasó un brazo por los hombros al chico con rulo.

-Lo tomare como un sí-dijo sonriendo el peliblanco-, te doy permiso porque me agrada la idea de tenerte como cuñado.

El italiano alzó ambas cejas cuando Gilbert dijo aquello, estaba sorprendido y confundido por las palabras del alemán.

-¿Cuñado?-preguntó dudoso el de cabellos marrones.

-Así es Feli-chan-decía Gilbert-, te permitiré ser el cuñado de mi grandiosidad-sonreía socarrón-, por lo que cuentas con mi ayuda-le guiñaba un ojo a la vez que levantaba un pulgar.

-¿En serio?-cuestionó contento el chico.

-Claro, además mi hermana necesita interactuar más con las personas, a veces solo llega del trabajo, se cambia de ropa, se pone a leer y luego va a dormir, ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar si es hermana del awesome yo?, incluso aunque tenga los fines de semana libres prefiere quedarse en casa a cuidar de los perros-fingía tono sufrido al decir todo eso pero en verdad si le preocupaba el aspecto social de su consanguínea.

-Mon dieu!-exclamó asustado el francés llevándose las manos a la cabeza, una acción digna de una actriz.

-Pero aquí entre nos, Feli-chan-le comenzó a susurrar en el oído-hasta ahora eres el único que me agrada para mi hermanita.

Se separó del italiano y se acercó a Francis, quien se había parado de su asiento ya para irse debido a que casi era la hora de cerrar y como Antonio no iría con ellos ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí.

-Si quieres haré que Monika venga más seguido-le sonrió al menor de los Vargas-, aufwiedersehen.

Se dieron la vuelta para irse pero Feliciano los detuvo.

-Espera Gilbert, te traeré algo-corrió a la cocina y después regresó con una caja, se la extendió al ojirubí que la cogió-, es para ti y Monika, espero les guste.

El albino sonrió al ver la caja entre sus manos.

-Gracias Feli-chan-después de agradecer por la comida que le había dado el castaño se fue del local junto al galo.

Después de que los otros dos se fueran, el español miró al más bajo.

-¿Qué era lo que le diste?-preguntó curioso.

-Algo que he estado practicando los últimos días-contestó el menor.

El contenido de la caja que le había dado a Gilbert era una receta que últimamente había estado practicando junto a su abuelo, en lo personal le gusto los resultados que obtuvo al intentar cocinar wurst, su nonno como le había prometido le pidió consejos a su amigo para él, algunos le sirvieron y otros los modifico un poco.

Feliciano no negaba que le gustaba lo tradicional pero a veces hay que experimentar para lograr cosas nuevas.

Solo esperaba que a Gilbert y Monika les gustara el wurst que hizo, sobre todo a ella.

* * *

**Hola chicos, perdonen por los errores ortográficos que se me hayan ido, en este capítulo me quise enfocar más en la reacción que tendría Gilbert al saber que alguien va tras su hermana *3*, quizás no todos los hermanos le tomen tanta importancia a los pretendientes de sus hermanas pero honestamente yo creo que Gilbert a pesar de lo poco serio que es en algunas ocasiones si le interesa eso así que lo siento si lo encuentran un poco Oc, ahora que Feliciano cuenta con su ayuda podrá conocer aún más a la linda alemana. Si quieren ver que eso ocurra tendrán que esperar aún más ya que el siguiente capítulo que subiré será el primer extra que tratara sobre los lindos repartidores Kiku y Vash, ¿Qué cosas creen que ocurran además del harakiri?, ¿con que clases de situaciones tratan ellos el día a día?**

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Hasta la próxima ;D**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. EXTRA 1: Repartidores

**EXTRA 1**

-Aquí tienen-decía Antonio extendiéndole con la mano izquierda un par de pizzas a Kiku y con la otra una pizza y complementos a Vash, ambos repartidores tomaron sus respectivos pedidos y esperaron las indicaciones del español, quien saco del delantal que traía puesto dos tickets y les dio el que les correspondía-, ahí dice donde es la entrega, suerte-sonrió a modo de despedida antes de volver a preparar la comida en la cocina.

Los dos repartidores, que estaban de pie, revisaron el ticket para ver el destino de su orden y después de memorizar donde sería la entrega, ambos se guardaron en un bolsillo de sus pantalones la cuenta; salieron del área de descanso y una vez afuera prepararon todo para irse a dejar los pedidos, el pelinegro apenas estaba guardando las pizzas en el compartimiento de su motocicleta mientras que el suizo ya lo había hecho y estaba ya a bordo de su moto pero aún tenía un pie apoyado en el suelo.

-Me voy ya-dijo el rubio viendo al japonés.

-Vaya con cuidado Vash-san-asintió con la cabeza al otro.

El chico de ojos verdes se colocó el casco y encendió la motocicleta para posteriormente irse, el asiático terminó de arreglar todo y se fue a realizar la entrega.

* * *

_Situación 1: Kiku_

Iba concentrado en el camino, sobrepasaba varios automóviles con cuidado de no correr el riesgo de causar un accidente, siempre se aseguraba de ir no demasiado rápido pero esta vez tenía que hacerlo ya que el pedido debía de entregarlo al otro lado de la ciudad y si quería llegar antes de los treinta minutos no le quedaba de otra más que acelerar para llegar a tiempo, el japonés nunca ha entregado tarde y no tenía la intención de hacerlo ese día; ya que estaba a mitad de camino cuando se detuvo ante un semáforo que marcaba luz roja, mientras esperaba a que la luz verde apareciera para avanzar, miró a su alrededor y un local situado a su derecha en una esquina llamó su atención, era la librería en la que trabajaba su amiga Elizabetha, la fachada del lugar no llamaba mucho la atención, simplemente estaba decorado con ladrillos que simulaban ser piedras y el marco de la vitrina en el frente era de un color verde al igual que la puerta que estaba hecha de madera, era un pequeño edificio de tres pisos, daba la sensación de ser antiguo y así era, era de las ultimas estructuras de esa parte de la ciudad que aun permanecían en pie.

No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que dentro de la librería habían alrededor de una docena de cajas cerradas, lo cual era raro, no creía que fueran libros, normalmente no llegarían muchos como máximo, la húngara le dijo una vez que solo una o dos cajas, arqueó la ceja un poco confundido hasta que en una de las vitrinas del frente notó un cartel que anunciaba en letras mayúsculas:

"PROMOCIÓN POR INAUGURACIÓN DE SECCIÓN DE MANGA", parpadeó sorprendido, ¿era lo que él creía?, ¿sus ojos no lo engañaban?

-Hola Kiku-escuchó una voz cerca de él y vio a su amiga húngara, al parecer apenas llegaba a la librería para comenzar su jornada laboral.

-Hola Eli-chan-saludó el pelinegro y señalo el cartel que ocupo su atención hace segundos-¿es cierto lo del manga?

La castaña sonrió, sabía de qué hablaba.

-Por supuesto-asintió alegre-pero quería pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor?-preguntó.

-Sí-buscó algo en la bolsa que traía, sacó un papel que rápidamente desdobló y se lo tendió, el japonés lo leyó y decía lo mismo que el cartel-,necesito que me ayudes a promocionarlo, por ejemplo dile a tus familiares o a tus demás conocidos sobre la sección de manga, por favor.

-Claro que sí Eli-chan, algunos se alegraran al saber de esto-dijo y se sobresaltó al escuchar sonar la bocina del auto detrás de él-, me tengo que ir, sayonara-le iba a devolver el papel, más ella lo detuvo.

-Quédatelo por si acaso-decía la europea, el chico lo guardó rápido para ponerse en marcha y arrancó velozmente para no molestar más al conductor que estaba atrás de él-¡Adiós!-gritaba la muchacha al verlo partir.

Iba todo derecho por la calle hasta que dobló por la derecha, hecho un vistazo rápidamente al cronometro que llevaba en la muñeca y comprobó que aún le quedaba tiempo para llegar al domicilio indicado en el ticket de compra, por lo que se relajó un poco, tuvo que doblar a la izquierda pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que había desviación por mantenimiento, no podría usar esa calle, la cual era la única cerca que lo llevaría hasta una transitada avenida que terminaba en una rotonda, dio media vuelta ya que la desviación solo hacia el recorrido más largo al hacer rodear, buscaba la otra calle que daba a dicha avenida, recorrió como ocho cuadras hasta que la encontró y entró, ahora el cronometro indicaba que le quedaban diez minutos para hacer la entrega o, en cambio, sería gratis.

Aceleró un poco para no sobrepasar el límite de velocidad, casi habían pasado siete minutos cuando llego a la rotonda al final de la avenida, se adentró en ella y espero a doblar a la calle que tomaría, dio media vuelta en la que tocaba ir y casi de inmediato volvió a doblar a la derecha hasta que se detuvo frente a una casa de dos pisos de color celeste, se quitó el casco y lo dejo en la motocicleta, se bajó de ella y sacó del compartimiento las dos pizzas, se acercó a la puerta de la casa y presionó el timbre, abrió la puerta un señor calvo con bigote con alrededor de cuarenta años de edad.

-Ya pasaron los treinta minutos- dijo tomando las pizzas, el asiático se desconcertó al escuchar aquello, ¿acaso había llegado tarde?

Vio su cronometro y verifico que el cliente estaba en lo cierto, se petrifico al ver que llegó con un retraso de dos minutos, no podía creerlo, no podía estar pasando.

-He fallado- se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, se sentía mal por haber llegado tarde, sentía que había traicionado a su amigo Feliciano quien le había contratado como el primer repartidor cuando su abuelo le había dejado a cargo de la pizzería, el italiano le tenía tanta confianza que lo contrató aunque éste ni siquiera le había pedido empleo-, lo siento señor.

El señor lo veía confundido, no entendía porque se puso así ni porque se disculpaba con él.

-Espero me perdones Feliciano-kun-dijo casi en un susurro, el mayor se acercó a él pero dio un salto hacia atrás al ver como el japonés sacaba una katana de la nada-Reestableceré mi honor-tenía una mirada decidida.

-¿Pero qué?-preguntó asustado el cliente.

-Sayonara minna- al terminar de decir eso, acercó lenta y peligrosamente la punta de la katana hacia su abdomen, lo sorprendente ahí era que lo hacía con determinación y sin temblor alguno, por el contrario, el cliente sudaba frío, estaba espantado y temblaba al ver tal escena.

-¡No, por favor espere!-gritó dejando a un lado las pizzas, desesperado buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó de uno su cartera, con manos temblorosas pero rápidas se apresuró a sacar un par de billetes-¡Le pagaré por las pizzas pero no lo haga!

Kiku, que estaba haciendo una pose dramática digna de una actriz profesional: arrodillado, inclinado y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás más una expresión de afligido, alejó un poco su katana y dirigió su vista dudoso al cliente y el dinero que sostenía en una mano.

-¿Nani?-alzó su vista hacia al mayor parado frente a él-p-pero yo llegué tarde, no lo merezco, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llevar a cabo el harakiri para pagar mi falta-tartamudeaba con sus ojos fijos en los del hombre calvo.

-No te preocupes por eso-decía nervioso el hombre agitando las manos.

-Pero llegué dos minutos tarde-dijo con tono deprimido.

-¿Dos minutos?-preguntó haciéndose el desentendido-, ni se sintieron-repentinamente se arrodillo a la altura de Kiku aún con el dinero entre sus manos-, toma el dinero pero por favor no cometas una locura-suplicaba el otro con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos por el pánico que sentía en ese momento.

El japonés permaneció en silencio viendo atentamente al mayor, parecía debatirse entre seguir con su ritual o llevarse el dinero como si no hubiera llegado después de los treinta minutos, fueron segundos en los que el cliente temblaba ansioso porque el más joven aceptara el pago por las pizzas, era un silencio tan denso que se le dificultaba el respirar.

-Está bien-aceptó finalmente el asiático, para el alivio del otro, alejó la katana y la dejó un lado suyo sobre el piso.

-Tómalo, tómalo-le dio el dinero apresuradamente en las manos empujándoselo en el pecho-, no te quitare más tu tiempo, adiós.

El asiático miró el dinero que sostenía sobre su pecho y después al cliente y sonrió levemente.

-Arigatou-dijo levantándose del suelo y ayudó al señor a pararse también, luego subió a su motocicleta, la encendió, miró una vez más al cliente-, hasta pronto-dicho esto se colocó su casco y se marchó del lugar, dejando al hombre pálido después de vivir la escena más aterradora en su vida.

-Oye amor, ¿conseguiste las pizzas gratis?-habló detrás del hombre una mujer como de cuarenta años, arqueó una ceja al ver a su marido con la mirada pérdida.

El hombre con bigote dio media vuelta para entrar a su casa y camino desganado, la fémina se asustó un poco al ver a su marido como si se hubiera traumatizado con algo.

-No te hubiera gustado saber a qué precio lo conseguiríamos gratis-susurró pasando al lado de su esposa, quien solo lo miró sin entender a lo que se refería, claro que no lo sabía ya que ella no había sido quien presenció el casi suicidio del japonés pero si algunas personas que pasaban por ahí.

Días después las personas que habían presenciado aquello iniciaron con el lema del japonés por diversión, algunos creían que no era más que una leyenda urbana, sin embargo quienes lo vieron aseguraban que era cierto a pesar de no tener evidencias de ello, pronto la historia se volvió popular por lo que Chiara se terminó enterando y para evitar que los clientes tuvieran miedo de ir a la pizzería u ordenar a domicilio, revisaba a Kiku para asegurarse de que no traía ningún arma, más el llevaba su katana sin que la italiana se diera cuenta.

* * *

-… así que mientras yo me abro el abdomen con el cuchillo usted me cortara la cabeza con la katana- decía el japonés ofreciéndole al chico frente a él el arma.

Raivis, un chico rubio de ojos azules, temblaba temeroso, él solo había ordenado pizza para comer junto a sus amigos que fueron a su casa para celebrar su cumpleaños pero jamás espero que en ese día tuviera que matar al repartidor de las pizzas por haber llegado tarde.

Pero eso es otra historia…

_Fin de situación 1_

* * *

_Situación 2: Vash_

El suizo estaba un poco desorientado, había tomado un atajo pero se terminó confundiendo de calle, suspiró resignado, no le quedaba de otra más que pedir direcciones, aparcó afuera de un local de comida china, se quitó el casco y se bajó de su motocicleta, entró al local de comida china y vio unas cuantas personas ahí, de pronto se le acercó un chino.

-Bienvenido, tome asiento-aru-lo recibió el propietario del lugar, Yao Wang.

-No gracias-negó con la cabeza-, me he perdido, solo quiero indicaciones.

-Espere, llamaré a mi hermano para que se las dé-dijo marchándose a la cocina.

El ojiverde se recargó en una pared esperando de pie, esperó casi un minuto cuando al echarle un vistazo a su moto se percató de que alguien intentaba robarla.

-¡Oye tú!-gritó molesto corriendo hacia el sujeto que intentaba encenderla.

El tipo iba a huir más el europeo fue rápido al arrojársele encima inmovilizándolo, le dobló un brazo atrás de la espalda y con la otra mano presionaba su cara contra el pavimento.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-decía entre dientes el rubio.

-Vamos, debe de estar afuera esperando-llegaba Yao jalando a un chico con cejas gruesas que parecía aburrido o molesto, venían corriendo pero al llegar afuera se sorprendieron al ver al de orbes verdes encima de un muchacho.

El suizo al escucharlos venir volteo a verlos, se quedaron en silencio, el chico se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que el blondo estuviera hace unos segundos dentro de su negocio y de un momento a otro inmovilizando a un individuo afuera en plena calle? Los asiáticos lo miraban raro, parpadeó el mayor de los dos y se acercó al repartidor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo-aru?-le preguntó intrigado.

-Este tipo quiso robarme la motocicleta-bufó.

El castaño de cabello largo asintió al escuchar la breve explicación del otro.

-¿Ya me puedo ir a escribir las predicciones de las galletas?-dijo el de cejas gruesas.

El mayor recordó de inmediato a que venía.

-Xiao conoce mucho estos rumbos, dile a dónde quieres ir y él te dirá como llegar.

Vash dirigió su vista al otro chino y notó que entre sus manos traía un bolígrafo y un papel.

-Necesito que lo retengan-dijo más tranquilo, el de coleta se acercó e intercambio lugar con él, ahora sostenía al ladrón por el otro, el repartidor fue junto al otro asiático y de un bolsillo de su pantalón sacó el papel con la dirección del pedido, se lo mostró-, necesito llegar ahí-el castaño le regresó el pedazo de papel.

-Ve todo derecho, después da vuelta a la derecha, luego de ahí todo dependerá de ti-dijo para después volver al interior del lugar.

-Danke-decía el suizo viendo cómo se fue el de cabellos marrones.

-Supongo que ya puedes seguir con tu trabajo-aru-habló parado a su lado el de cabello largo.

El europeo lo miró sorprendido ¿acaso no estaba evitando que el otro escapara?

-No te preocupes-aru-señaló al hombre tirado en el piso-, lo dejé inconsciente-dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

Vash miró su cronometro y faltaban quince minutos para el tiempo límite de entrega, mejor se apuraría para volver pronto a la pizzería, cuando ya se disponía a irse en su motocicleta, el ojiambar lo detuvo.

-Espera un segundo, no tardó-corrió al interior de su local y salió con algo en su mano, se lo dio-es una galleta de la fortuna, ábrela-aru-lo animaba a abrirla.

El suizo rompió la galleta y desdobló el papel que tenía dentro y lo leyó en voz alta.

-"Hoy no es tu día"-leyó el suizo con un ligero tic en una de sus cejas, hizo bolita el papel y lo tiró a la calle, algo molesto se puso el casco y se montó en su motocicleta-, como si pudiera pasar-murmuró para después irse.

El chino se agachó y recogió el papel que arrojó anteriormente el rubio, desdobló el papel y leyó el contenido para ver si era cierto lo que decía en él, al asegurarse de que así era, ingresó a su negocio y entró a la cocina donde se encontraba su hermano escribiendo.

-Xiao, ¿no te había dicho ya que dejaras de escribir cosas como estas?-decía poniéndole enfrente el pedazo de papel arrugado.

-Necesitan que alguien les dé un golpe de realidad-comentó mientras seguía escribiendo frases sobre situaciones malas que podrían sucederle a cualquier persona.

El mayor suspiro resignado, no era la primera vez que le decía que dejara de poner cosas como esas en las galletas de la fortuna.

-Intenta por lo menos escribir aunque sea una positiva-dijo cansado aunque no creía que en realidad fuera a tomarlo en cuenta.

Xiao, viendo que no tenía nada que perder haciendolo aunque fuera solo una vez, escribió algo positivo por primera vez y lo puso dentro de una galleta de la fortuna, después la coloco junto a las demás galletas, afortunado sería a quien le tocara esa galleta.

Mientras tanto, Vash había seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones del chino, sorprendentemente, llegó a tiempo a la dirección del pedido, se estacionó frente a un edificio de apartamentos, bajó de su motocicleta y tomó la pizza y complementos que debía entregar, subió los pocos escalones que habían en la entrada y presionó el timbre que le correspondía al apartamento 3-C, se escuchó como alguien contestaba.

-¿Si?- era la voz de un hombre, quizás el cliente.

-La pizza que ordenó señor- contestó el de irises verdes.

-Espere, ya voy- y dicho esto se cortó la comunicación.

El rubio tuvo que esperar, pateó una piedra que tenía cerca del pie y daba unos cuantos pasos, giraba sobre sus pies y volvía a caminar, esperó cerca de cinco minutos y el cliente aun no le abría la puerta, intentaba no desesperarse, tal vez el cliente era de las personas que por no querer usar las escaleras esperaba el ascensor aunque tardará en llegar, con un poco de desesperación volvió a presionar el timbre unas cuantas veces.

Iba a tocar nuevamente el timbre cuando un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros abrió la puerta de pronto.

-Hola-saludo alegre el chico.

-En total son…-hablaba a la vez que el castaño le quitaba rápidamente de las manos la pizza y la bolsa con complementos.

-La recibí después de los treinta minutos así que es gratis-dijo dándose la vuelta con prisa, iba a cerrar la puerta pero antes de cerrarla por completo Vash puso el pie para evitarlo.

El germano empujó la puerta molesto.

-Llegue antes de los treinta minutos, usted fue quien se tardó para no pagar-decía entre dientes en un intento de no gritarle al cliente.

-Eso no es cierto, mi reloj marca que tardó 35 minutos- le mostró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca izquierda-, así que si me disculpas…

El chico de cabello marrón iba a cerrar nuevamente la puerta pero el suizo lo impidió.

-No estoy para juegos-dijo el suizo con un tono de voz escalofriante que le erizó los cabellos al cliente-, me perdí camino aquí, alguien intentó robar mi moto, un chino me dio una galleta de la fortuna la cual decía que hoy no era mi día ¿pero adivina que?¡No me importa ya que sea como sea tendrás que pagarme!-gritó mientras le apuntaba con una escopeta a la vez que le mostraba el cronometro al castaño, que ya había perdido el color en su rostro.

* * *

Vash bajó de su motocicleta y se quitó el casco, sacudió la cabeza para despejarse un poco, al final el cliente tuvo que pagarle, a punta de su escopeta pero eso lo merecía por intentar engañarlo diciéndole que tardó más de los treinta minutos, nadie, y repite NADIE, podrá engañarlo jamás con algo así. Iba a entrar por la puerta de enfrente, vio a un sujeto muy sospechoso, miraba a todos lados como si buscara algo, no le tomó mucha importancia hasta que vio que sacaba una pistola de su chaqueta y se dirigía a la entrada de la pizzería, para él era más que obvio que iba a asaltarlos. Frunció el ceño y con la boca hizo una mueca de disgusto, rememoró todo lo ocurrido en lo que llevaba del día, desde cómo se perdió hasta el cómo intentó engañarlo ese cliente; tuvo que reconocer que esa tonta galleta de la fortuna tenía toda la razón, no era su día.

Con paso decidido se acercó a ese sujeto con un solo objetivo en mente…

Se escuchó el ruido que la campanilla hacia cuando abrían la puerta, Chiara, que había estado distraída leyendo una revista, levantó la vista y se sorprendió al ver entrar al repartidor suizo con una escopeta en una mano y, como si fuera poco, arrastrando con la otra a un hombre amarrado, dándole la sensación a la italiana de haber ido de caza.

La chica apenas abrió la boca para preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo cuando él contesto.

-Iba a asaltar la pizzería pero lo detuve antes de que lo hiciera- respondió tranquilo mirándola.

Chiara parpadeó sorprendida para luego fruncir su ceño, no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre todo esto…

_Fin de situación 2_

* * *

**EXTRA**

Se escuchó el ruido que hacia el juez con su maso al golpearlo contra una superficie, dando como terminado el juicio.

Chiara Vargas se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su abogado.

-Gracias por arreglar esto-dijo entre dientes aun molesta.

-No hay de que-contestó Roderich guardando todos sus papeles dentro de un portafolios-, solo que, como única condición para no demandarte, han ordenado que tus repartidores no porten ni usen armas.

La italiana se llevó una mano a la cara, no podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando ¿Quién creería que el ladrón los acusara de agresión? Se iba a marchar de ahí pero escuchó al juez hablándole.

-Señorita, espere-ella giro a verlo-, sé que está pasando por mucho estrés por esto pero no crea que no me enteré sobre lo de su otro repartidor y su katana.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundida.

-Hay un rumor sobre un repartidor suyo, dicen que si él no llega a tiempo y la pizza es gratis saca su katana y amenaza con matarse.

-Yo también he escuchado eso-comentó el austriaco.

La castaña se sorprendió, si Roderich se enteraba de algo así debía ser porque andaba en boca de todos…o simplemente se había vuelto a perder.

-Como sea-dijo el juez dirigiéndose a Chiara-, controle a sus empleados, no tolerare que vuelva a ocurrir algo así, esta advertida-decía intentando sonar amenazante pero solo hizo enojar más a la italiana.

Y desde entonces ella siempre se aseguraba que no llevaran armas pero de un modo u otro las terminaban llevando.

* * *

**Hola, les traje el primer extra y como se habrán dado cuenta trataba de los repartidores y cómo afrontan las distintas situaciones de cuando llegan tarde y la pizza es gratis y cuando un cliente los intenta engañar. También vieron cómo es que Chiara se enteró de lo de Kiku xD**

**En los extras habrán cosas que tendrán que ver con la historia principal, no muchas pero si situaciones que llevaran a otras en la trama por lo que les recomiendo leer los extras para que intenten averiguar cuales se incluirán.**

**La próxima actualización será el capítulo 3 de la historia así que están advertidos (?)**

**Hasta pronto c:**


	4. Capítulo 3

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

_-¿Así esta bien nonno?-preguntaba Feliciano con la apariencia de nueve o diez años mientras terminaba de hacer la masa de las pizzas._

_-Mmm, vamos a ver-Rómulo se acercó a su nieto y comenzó a inspeccionar el trabajo del menor-, ahora dale forma y hazla volar-dijo divertido._

_El pequeño castaño asintió enérgico y así lo hizo, cuando comenzó a lanzar la masa al aire muy apenas conseguía atraparla las primeras veces y le asustaba la idea de que cayera al suelo._

_-No te preocupes Feli-dijo su abuelo-, con el tiempo te volverás un experto, ¡hasta lo harás con los ojos cerrados!-comentó riéndose._

_-Precisamente porque tiene los ojos cerrados es que el tonto no lo hace bien-decía Chiara con el ceño fruncido sentada sobre un par de cajas de madera en una esquina de la cocina._

_-Oh, vamos Chiara-la volteó a ver Rómulo-, ven a ayudar a tu nonno con las pizzas._

_-No, grazie-se negó de inmediato- mi fratello ya te está ayudando._

_-¡Anda! y te permitiré hacer una pizza para ti sola-comentó el hombre._

_La pequeña italiana pareció pensarlo unos segundos para después bajarse de las cajas y situarse a un lado de su abuelo, al parecer la había convencido._

_-Nunca falla-reía el mayor._

_Y todos juntos hicieron una pizza._

De pronto sentía como si hubiera un temblor, su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente y no podía evitarlo era como si…

-¡Maldición!, ¡Despierta de una vez Feliciano!-exclamaba furiosa Chiara mientras zarandeaba el cuerpo de un Feliciano dormido-¡Despierta ya!-le gritó.

Finalmente el italiano despertó.

-Ciao sorella-saludó él sonriendo levemente.

-Se acabó la leche-dijo ella-, ve por más-ordenó.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido.

-Como no está el abuelo en casa, tu deber como el otro hombre de la casa es traer más.

Él, viendo que no tenía mas opción, resignado se levantó y se fue a vestir, ya listo salió de su casa y se fue caminando hasta llegar al parque que estaba a mitad de camino del supermercado. Caminaba tranquilo hasta que, a lo lejos y para su sorpresa, vio a su nueva cliente favorita: Monika.

Alegre aceleró el paso hasta situarse detrás de ella.

-Ciao~ Monika-dijo sorprendiéndola.

-Hola-le devolvió el saludo, no se esperaba verlo por ahí.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó el italiano.

-Bien-contestó ella.

-El clima es agradable, ¿no lo crees?-y así continuó hablándole de trivialidades a la rubia, platicaba muy animadamente hasta que notó que ella no estaba sola, iba acompañada por cuatro perros, tres de ellos eran adultos y el restante era un cachorro, al parecer de raza husky.

Se preguntaba cómo era que no había notado las correas que sostenía con la mano; se agachó para empezar a acariciar uno de los perros, él cuál se dejó consentir, y con la otra mano comenzó a jugar con otro de los perros, todo ante la atenta mirada de Monika.

-¿Te gustan los perros?-cuestionó la rubia.

-Son lindos, ve~-dijo Feliciano en respuesta aun jugando con los canes.

Mientras ellos hablaban, sin que se dieran cuenta, el cachorro había estado mordiendo su correa y se liberó al haber conseguido romperla y apenas lo logró se fue corriendo de ahí pasando justo a un lado de ellos que lo vieron irse; la alemana reaccionó y corrió para atraparlo junto con sus perros y el italiano los seguía también.

Aunque intentaron atraparlo y casi lo conseguían en varias ocasiones; por ejemplo en una de ellas lo acorralaron pero un ruido fuerte hizo que se distrajeran y el perrito aprovechó para salir despavorido, perdieron al animalito de vista y obviamente, para preocupación de Monika, eso significaba que se había perdido.

La fémina suspiró cansada mientras se masajeaba las sienes, no podía creer que le hubiera pasado eso, el joven la miraba atento.

-¿Era tuyo?-se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Sí, podría decirse-dijo ella-, la verdad…

~Flash back~

Era de noche, y estaba lloviendo afuera, la alemana frunció levemente el ceño, su hermano ya estaba tardando y la lluvia comenzaba a ponerse peor, Gilbert le había dicho que saldría con sus amigos e intentaría volver para la cena pero no lo hizo; solo esperaba que llegara pronto y sino pensaba volver a casa, ojala se hubiera quedado con sus amigos.

Caminaba por toda la sala hasta que divisó un rayo por la ventana iluminando el oscuro cielo y casi de inmediato escuchó la puerta abrirse, al girarse para ver quién era vio que era su hermano.

-Buenas noches hermanita-le sonrió el albino.

-Ya es tarde y-se cruzó de brazos, miró el bulto que tenía entre sus brazos el otro-, Bruder, ¿Qué tienes ahí?-interrogó seria.

-¿Esto?-sonrió el mayor-, ¡es un perrito!-explicó contento quitándole al animalito la chaqueta con la que le había cubierto para que no se mojara con la lluvia pero a cambio él si se mojó-, camino aquí me lo encontré escondido en una caja de madera y como awesome persona que soy no podía dejarlo desamparado así que decidí traerlo con nosotros, además, Gilbird apoya mi decisión-sonrió mientras señalaba al pollito sobre su hombro.

-Pero ya tenemos tres perros y no podemos tener otro más-argumentó Monika.

-Anda, míralo, ¿Cómo puedes dormir tan tranquila sabiendo que esta criaturita está bajo la lluvia pasando por hambre y frío?-dijo cargando al cachorrito para darle fuerzas a sus palabras.

Y como si él y el perro se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para convencerla, el pequeño perro puso la cara más triste que Monika había visto en su vida, viendo que no podía decir que no ante la insistencia de su hermano y la tierna carita del animalito, se resignó.

-Está bien-suspiró-pero primero hay que entrenarlo y después-enfatizó-buscar a alguien que lo quiera tener de mascota.

-Bien-tuvo que aceptar-, yo mismo me encargaré de encontrarle un buen dueño-sonrió apuntándose a sí mismo.

~Fin flash back~

-Y al parecer se le ha olvidado hacerlo-terminó de contar ella.

Después de escuchar eso, Feliciano tuvo una idea para ayudarla.

-Ya sé-llamó la atención de la joven-, ¿Qué tal si hacemos volantes del perro perdido y ofrecemos una recompensa?

-No es mala idea-comentó la alemana después de meditarlo-, pero por desgracia no tengo ninguna foto del cachorro.

-¡No hay problema!-respondió de manera optimista-, vi como era el perrito y puedo dibujarlo-explicó emocionado.

-¿En serio lo harías?-preguntó sorprendida ante la amabilidad del castaño.

-Claro que sí, y si gustas puedes ir por el dibujo a la pizzería, para la noche ya estará listo-decía emocionado ante la idea de poder verla otra vez.

La europea lo pensó un momento y luego respondió.

-Bien, iré por él después del trabajo, ¿te parece bien a las ocho?

-¡Claro!

-Hasta entonces, auf wiedersehen-se despidió y luego se dio la vuelta junto a sus perros.

-Arrivederci bella~-fue lo que escuchó decir al italiano a sus espaldas después de haber caminado cierta distancia.

Feliciano volvió a casa después de haber comprado la leche; su hermana al verlo tan feliz se molestó y le dijo que se prepara ya que tenían que ir a la pizzería. Después de desayunar fueron al local, cuando quedaban unos cuantos metros para llegar ahí, vieron a cierto español parado en la entrada silbando, Antonio dejó de silbar cuando los vio, sonrió y tomó la guitarra que tenía al lado y se aproximó a ellos.

-Hola Feli~-saludó alegre, luego abrazó a su pareja-¡Chiara!-la levantó del piso y giró con ella entre sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame tonto!-gritaba ella molesta con un enorme sonrojo.

Antonio la bajo y ella le dio la espalda fingiendo que se acomodaba la ropa, Feliciano para darles tiempo a solas se adelantó al negocio y entró, por la ventana podía ver a los otros dos castaños hablando, parecía que el español le había compuesto una canción a su hermana ya que el castaño comenzó a tocar la guitarra y a cantar, después de unos minutos ella había entrado a la pizzería cubriéndose la cara con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba la del chico, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Empezaron a realizar sus deberes, aunque aún faltaban dos horas para abrir, Feliciano intentaba hacer tiempo para poder hacer el encargo para Monika; cuando terminó de amasar se lavó las manos y sacó un papel y lápiz y puso manos a la obra para comenzar a trazar el dibujo del cachorro.

No le llevó mucho tiempo, calculó que tal vez quince minutos. Lo guardó en una carpeta y la puso dentro de la mochila que siempre llevaba al trabajo. Volvió a la cocina feliz al pensar que estaba ayudando a la alemana, tarareaba mientras cumplía con el primer pedido que les había dejado Chiara.

* * *

-Pizza de cuatro quesos para la mesa cinco-indicó Arthur y después de él Lily también dejo otra orden.

Ambos cocineros caminaban de un lado a otro dentro de su área de trabajo, el italiano preparaba más masa para pizza, se detuvo durante unos segundos para ver el reloj colgado en la pared.

Siete y media.

Aún faltaban treinta minutos para que Monika pasara a recoger el dibujo; se sentía ansioso, lo bueno era que estaba ocupado, así que no sentiría que el tiempo iba muy lento.

Continuó preparando pizza y después de un rato escuchó la campanilla de la entrada sonar y entre tanto ruido que hacían los clientes logró, sorprendentemente, reconocer una voz, escuchaba como esa voz preguntaba por él y como su hermana a regañadientes le respondía.

-Fratello, te busca la macha patata-le comunicó casi gruñendo.

El de rulo, sonriendo, dejo sus actividades y fue corriendo por su mochila, sacó la carpeta y se dirigió afuera de la cocina.

-Ciao Monika~-canturreó.

-H-Hola Feliciano-lo miró.

-Aquí tienes-le tendió la carpeta, ella la agarró y miro el contenido, abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Tu hiciste esto?-cuestionó incrédula.

-Así es-asintió orgulloso.

-Te quedo…-hizo una pausa buscando una palabra para describirlo- increíble.

El italiano sonrió al escuchar la opinión de la rubia sobre su dibujo.

-Danke, creo que tienes mucho trabajo así que es mejor que me marché-comentó.

-Vete ya-dijo Chiara, que no se había ido de ahí por vigilar a la germana.

-Adiós-se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse pero alguien tomo su mano impidiéndolo, se giró y vio que fue el chico de rulo.

-Yo también intentaré buscarlo, así que no te preocupes Monika-le sonrió.

Ese pequeño gesto sonrojo a la rubia, saber que contaba con alguien más para encontrar al pequeño can le tranquilizó.

-Gracias Feliciano-dijo sonriendo-, y adiós.

Se marchó de ahí, el italiano veía embobado la ruta por donde ella había caminado, sonreía feliz por serle de ayuda a la chica de ojos azules.

-¡Vete a trabajar tonto fratello!-le golpeó Chiara con un menú en la cabeza.

* * *

**Hola, tanto tiempo sin actualizar xD.**

**Pensé que ya había subido este capítulo hace tiempo ya que lo tenía listo desde hace un mes… creo xc**

**Siento que no tuvo nada de interesante este capítulo pero se debe de ver más interacción entre estos dos.**

**Sin más que decir (o escribir)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
